1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electronic imaging camera for recording both moving and still images and, more particularly, to an electronic imaging camera for recording both continuous moving video images and still images in digital format.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic video cameras for recording motion pictures on magnetic tape are well known in the art and in common usage today. Such cameras designed for home use record motion pictures on magnetic tape in so-called VHS or Beta format. Most recently, 8 mm format tape having a substantially smaller cassette size has been used resulting in corresponding reductions in camera size. Such motion picture video cameras do not have the capability of recording still images; and, although playback can be paused to provide a single still frame image, such paused images are of highly inferior quality and do not provide a satisfactory still image of the subject.
Electronic imaging cameras for recording still images have also been proposed. Such cameras can record a plurality of still images on a single magnetic disk or tape in either analog or digital format for subsequent playback on any well-known cathode ray tube viewing device. Such still images may be recorded in high resolution and are of a much higher quality than the single still frame images that can be provided by pausing a motion picture video tape to display a single frame. Although such electronic imaging still cameras can provide highly satisfactory still images, such cameras cannot be operated in a continuous video mode to provide moving images. Thus, if an individual desires to electronically record both continuous moving images and still images, he is required to purchase two different types of electronic imaging cameras.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an electronic imaging camera which provides the operator with the choice of recording either continuous video motion pictures or selected still images.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an electronic imaging camera which can record either continuous video motion pictures in analog format or high resolution still images in digital format.
It is an even further object of this invention to provide an electronic imaging camera in which continuous video moving images may be recorded and played back through an electronic viewfinder in the camera or a separate video display external to the camera or, alternatively, high resolution still images may be recorded and subsequently played back either through the electronic viewfinder in the camera in low resolution or the video display outside the camera in high resolution.
Other objects of the invention will be in part obvious and will in part appear hereinafter. The invention accordingly comprises a mechanism and system possessing the construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure.